Aria's Twisted Life
by ang3l2000
Summary: Aria and Ezra have been together for awhile but Aria has been hiding something, something that she should have spoken about a long time ago. Does A know yet? Or does A know and is waiting for the perfect moment to destroy Aria? Aria is wondering who else knows and if she should tell someone. Her best friends don't even know but A knows everything. Stress is building up on Aria fast
1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
Everyone knows Ezra and Aria from pretty little liars, but this is a twist to their love story. They have been together for a long time. They are in love obviously or else their relationship wouldn't still be going on. Recently Aria had discovered something shocking and hasn't told anyone, not even her best friends. She has known for awhile but hasn't said a word about it, or done anything about it. She worries that someone knows…. Someone like A! A knows everything. Could A be the reason for not saying anything? Or does A have something up his or her sleeve? Is A waiting for the perfect time to ruin Aria's relationship with the love of her life? Why hasn't A done anything yet? Is A out of the girls life for good, or is A just being sneaky?

Chapter one  
"It's been almost a week and all Aria does is sit on her bed and cry. Cry like a two year old, a two year old that just dropped its favorite doll," Mike Aria's younger brother said. "Mike! That's enough with that attitude. Obviously your sister is upset about something. Go bring her a sandwich and some orange juice," Ella their mother replied to mike with. As minutes past Mike finally had the sandwich and juice upstairs, right when he was about to walk in her room and give it to her he stopped. He heard her laugh. Then he heard her say "Awe you are so sweet." Then Mike turned around and took a bite out of the sandwich and walked into his room and slammed the door shut. Mike didn't know that Aria was texting, he thought that she was playing her family. When Aria put her cell phone down she got up and went downstairs. She walked straight to the kitchen without saying a word to anyone. "Good afternoon kiddo," Byron Montgomery said to Aria. "um… Hello," Aria responded. "Did you like the sandwich?" Ella asked Aria. "What sandwich?" Aria Asked. "Never mind….." Ella said. Ella gave Byron a look. As Aria grabbed a banana and headed up stairs to her bedroom she heard her cell phone beep. Aria looked worried and headed upstairs fast, it could be someone that her parents cannot know of, like Ezra or even worse A. She got to her room and grabbed her phone, thankfully it was just Hanna asking if Aria wanted to go shopping with her. Mike left his room and Aria said "Mike, thanks for the sandwich." "You are absolutely welcome!" Mike replied and then burped. Aria texted back to Hanna saying 'Lets meet there :)'. Aria heard mike slam the front door shut. It was just to much for him to take in, his parents getting back together and his La cross tournament coming up and school work on top of it all. So Aria ignored it and walked downstairs all dressed up and was about to walk out until her mom stopped her. "Freeze." Ella said. "Where are you going?" "I am going to the mall with Hanna, she wants to hangout like the old times." Aria informed her mom. "The old times? As in last week?" Ella asked in a concerned manner. "Exactly. Thanks mom love you." She said while hurrying out of the house and into her car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two  
As Aria put her car into reverse she looked at her phone and saw a message from Hanna saying 'Can you pick me up? My car won't start' quickly Aria replied 'Sure see you soon' then Aria was off. When she arrived at the Marin's enormous house she beeped. Hanna wouldn't come out. She beeped a lot, and still there'd be no Hanna anywhere in sight. Aria even called no answer so Aria shut off her car and went to Hanna's front door. She knocked and rang the doorbell no answer. So Aria just walked in. Aria didn't want to just walk in but she was getting impatient of waiting forever. Then she heard someone behind her. Aria bounced around until she saw Ms. Marin right in front of her. "Hello Aria" Ms. Marin said "Hi" Aria replied "Is Hanna home? She told me to come and pick her up." Aria told Ms. Marin. "Hanna will be home in a few minutes, you are welcome to go wait in her room." Ashley Marin told Aria. "Thanks Ms. Marin" Aria said while heading up the stairs. "Aria, call me Ashley. You've known me forever." Ashley said to Aria. Aria smiled and headed upstairs. She walked directly into Hanna's room without a care in the world. She was bored and tired of waiting so she started to look around. She saw her plum pink laptop with sparkles, so she opened it up 'Password' the laptop read. Aria thought of the only thing Hanna would put it as. She typed 'Caleb' into the laptop. She got onto her laptop. The first thing that popped up was her email. Aria did what no one would ever do, she read the message that was already up. 'Han, better ask Aria why she's so moody, did you hear? Aria might be getting food poisoning, she keeps throwing up! –A'. Aria mouth dropped open. A did know about her secret, and she was ready to tell her friends. Just when she was about to shut Hanna's laptop a new email came up. 'Aria it's not nice to read people's emails. That's my job. How'd your mom take the news? Oh wait that's right, she doesn't know. Should I tell her or will you? –A. Aria was beginning to tear up in the face. A was threatening Aria to tell her mom, how would her mom take it? She doesn't even know that she is with Ezra, her teacher. Her mother would be devastated. If her mom knew that would mean her dad would soon know, and if her dad knew…. Her and Ezra's life would be at stake. Aria quickly deleted that email and put Hanna's laptop back to normal, fast, she heard Hanna coming up the stairs. Then Aria practically threw herself onto the bed to make it seem as if she was just waiting patiently. "Aria?" Hanna asked. "hmm? Oh hi, home so soon?" Aria said. "Um… yeah. Let me just grab a new purse and we can head out." Hanna said. "Ok… the blue or the lavender?" Hanna asked. "go with the blue, it's more sudden for your outfit." Aria said. The girls headed out and Hanna said bye to her mom, as they got into the car, Aria didn't feel good, something hit her. She jumped out of the car and threw up in the grass. It was disgusting, and it was everywhere. She climbed back into her car, and drove off as if nothing happened. "Hand me my water bottle back there" Aria asked Hanna. Hanna handed the bottle to Aria at a red light. As Aria drank the water to take away the horrible flavor from the puke Hanna asked something. "What's wrong with you?" The water in Aria's mouth almost dripped out of her mouth, then she swallowed and answered. "What do you mean? I feel fine." "No you don't and you know it. Just look at you. The girls and I practically lie to you everyday saying 'you look great' you don't. you like you had a bad night." "you guys lie to me?" Aria asked. "That's not important. The fact is that something is wrong, and you won't tell us." Hanna said. "You don't really care. You are only asking because A told you to. You are just worried what A will do to you." Aria barked. "A only showed me how hurt you are– Wait a second!" Aria looked confused at Hanna "How do you know that A told me?" Hanna asked Aria with angry in her voice. "I read your email" Aria informed her. "You WHAT!?" Hanna yelled. "You can't read my email! That is my personal space." "It's not like I wanted to. I just opened your laptop put in your password and it was already up." Aria said. "You know my password?" Hanna asked. "It's Caleb, anyone could guess it, he is your boyfriend." Aria said. As they arrived to the mall Hanna totally changed the subject.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three  
Hanna and Aria had walked around the mall for hours, Hanna wanted to go into another store but Aria was way to tired to do anything. So when they got to the parking lot they put the stuff they bought into the car and buckled themselves in. Aria wouldn't drive at all. "Aria?" Hanna said. No response from Aria. Then Aria's phone beeped and she went to grab it Hanna snatched it furiously. Aria looked confused like 'why did she just take MY phone? She has her own.' "Lets see who is calling shall we?" Hanna said. She answered it. "Hello?" Hanna said into the phone. "Hello….?" Hanna heard back. "Who is this?" Hanna asked to the man on the phone. "Is Aria there?" They mysterious person asked. Aria tried to grab the phone but Hanna wouldn't let her get it back. So Aria got out of the car and walked over to Hanna's door, but didn't help because Hanna locked herself in the car. "Hello?" Hanna said to the person. "Aria? Is that you?" The person asked. "Yeah this is Aria, who is this?" Hanna asked pretending that she was Aria on the phone. "It's me….Ezra." Ezra told Hanna who he thought was Aria. "Ezra what…?" Hanna asked. "Ezra your boyfriend?" "Last name please?" Hanna asked. "Aria not now, it's not the time. Are you coming over now?" Ezra asked. "That depends… what are we going to do?" Hanna asked Ezra. "Hang on I have another call….Hello?" "Hey it's Aria, that is Hanna on my phone, she stole it from me and I am locked out of my car." Aria told him. "What? You are? Do you need me to come get you? Wait whose phone are you on?" Ezra asked. "I am on Hanna's, I took it before I got out of the car and no you don't have to pick me up. Hanna is in my car. Did you tell her who you are?" Aria worried on the phone. 'Oh know Hanna knows that I am dating Mr. Fitz ' Aria thought to herself. "No I didn't thankfully. I'll go tell Hanna to let you back in. Love you and come over after you ditch her at her place, just kidding but seriously come over, now?" Ezra said. "Okay okay. I'll be there soon. Thanks. Bye." Aria said before she hung up. "I'm back you still there Aria?"Ezra asked Hanna. "Sure am." Hanna said. "Great! Hey, do me a favor. Let Aria back in her car, and give her phone back Hanna. Bye now." Ezra said to Hanna then hung up. Hanna unlocked the car and Aria got back in. Aria snatched her phone from Hanna and threw Hanna's cell phone at her then drove off. "No need to be a bitch, Aria" Hanna whispered. Aria rolled her eyes and continued to drive. When Aria arrived to Hanna's she unlocked her doors. Hanna got out of the car. " Aren't you coming Aria?" Hanna questioned. "No I'm not." Aria stated to Hanna. "Is this about what happened back in the parking lot? Look I'm sorry! Really sorry. But please just come in, please." Hanna requested. "I have to go somewhere, I'll call you though. Text Em or Spence. See what one of them are up to." Aria said. Aria waved bye to Hanna and started to drive off down Hanna's street. So Hanna clutched her phone from the blue bag she brought with her, and started to text Spencer Hastings. 'Hey Spence! Get over here fast! EMERGENCY!'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
POV: Hanna Marin  
For this chapter of "Aria's Twisted Life" I will be writing from Hanna Marin's point of view.

Not even one minute passed when Hanna got a reply on her cell phone, it was from Spencer. The text message read 'WHATS WRONG?! DID "A" WRITE U?' Hanna replied saying 'Worse! Come over ASAP my mom just left, she had to back to the bank for some conference.' Within 30 seconds Spencer wrote back saying 'See you in 15' Hanna locked her phone and put it down on the table in the kitchen. She heard a creaking noise coming from upstairs. "Hello?" Hanna said. Nobody replied but Hanna heard it again, she got scared. She even texted spencer saying 'Spence please hurry! I think someone is in my house' Hanna heard a lamp upstairs fall, she screamed and started to run. "AHHH!" She dialed Caleb fast. "Hello…?" Caleb said. "Caleb! Help me! Someone is in my house, upstairs. They even knocked over a lamp." Hanna told Caleb. "What? Are you okay? I'll be there soon. "Please hurry, Spencer is already on her way. Don't hang up though I am scared." Hanna said. "I would never hang up on you." Caleb stated to Hanna. Hanna was curled up with her phone on her ear sitting with a knife underneath a table in the kitchen. She jumped when her phone buzzed. 'Han, I'm outside.' Spencer texted. 'Just come in, fast!' Hanna wrote back. "Caleb? Spencer just got here. She is coming in now" Hanna told Caleb. "Okay… Do you want to call me later?" Caleb asked. Spencer started to come in. "Hello? Han" Spencer said. "In here Spence. I'll call you later. Love you Caleb, and thanks." Hanna said, then she hung up. "Hey Spence." Hanna said. "Hi. What's up?" Spencer said. "Not good, I think someone is upstairs." Hanna told Spencer. "And you wasted me asking you stuff?" Spencer spoke. Hanna grabbed the knife she set down and Spencer grabbed a frying pan that was used this morning. They slowly walked up stairs. "Be careful with that knife, Han." Spencer said. Hanna smiled back at Spencer. They checked all the rooms in the house, the only room that was left was Hanna's bedroom. They quickly opened the door. They didn't see anyone or anything. But they did continue to look in her room. Then spencer and Hanna got a text message, they looked at it. 'Do you really think a knife and frying pan will stop me? –A' They looked at each other then heard the front door slowly creak shut. The girls ran down stairs to find Caleb standing in front of the door. "Caleb?" Spencer questioned. "Yeah, I invited him over since I was scared and you weren't here yet." Hanna assumed that Spencer would have caught on. "Are you girls okay?" Caleb asked. "Yeah we are fine." Spencer added. "Caleb? Can you go check upstairs for use, just encase we missed someone or something?" Hanna asked. "sure" Caleb said then kissed Hanna on the cheek. Caleb walked upstairs. "Okay what is more important than A texting you?" Spencer asked Hanna. "Something is wrong with Aria, like really wrong. I am worried" Hanna said. "Are you sure that we should be worried? I mean its Aria, she had pink hair before who knows what else." Spencer said. "No Spence. Something is defiantly wrong with her. What is something happened to her?" Hanna queried. "If you are really worried about her, I am too don't get me wrong, maybe we should include Emily into this?" Spencer probed. "Maybe I mean, Emily is just as much Aria's friend as we are hers." Hanna added. "Settles it, we will inform her about being worried about Aria. But what are you going to do with Him, upstairs?" Spencer said. "Umm…. Meet me in your car, I'll get rid of him. See you there." Hanna said. Spencer shook her head and left the house, closing the door delicately. "Hey Caleb?" Hanna yelled. "Yeah Han?" Caleb asked as he was coming down stairs. "Where's Spencer?" "She is in the car. Me and Spencer have to go talk to Emily, something is incorrect with her. So we sort of have to go. But I'll call you later. Sense I am leaving though, you have to go too." Hanna stated to Caleb. "mhmm. Ok Hanna." Caleb said then walked out the door. 'What?' Hanna thought. Hanna then grabbed her purse off the counter and headed out the door and into Spencer's car. Then they headed off to Emily's house, which wasn't that far of a drive from Hanna's home. Little did Hanna know that someone was in her house? Someone with a black hoodie. A was in Hanna's house. Who knows what A knows now?


End file.
